Recueil de One-Shot DMHG
by Cocasy
Summary: Recueil de OS sur le couple Drago/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou! C'est un recueil de OS, sur le couple DM/HG ! **  
**Voilà mon premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fautes.. excusez-moi si c'est bourré de fautes!**  
** Bonne lecture!**

Disclaimer : JKR  
Rating : T

* * *

OS 1 : Le mensonge

Hermione était dans les gradins, attendant la fin du match. Si son mari gagne, son meilleur ami Ronald sera vexé. Si son meilleur ami gagne, elle ne sait pas comment son mari réagiras. Elle portait sur ses jambes son fils, qui baillait depuis longtemps.

- Hermione, calme toi! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vrai match, ils jouent pour le plaisir.

- Oui mais chaque dimanche c'est pareil..

- Regarde! Ron à marquer! C'est fini!

Hermione était à moitié contente, à moitié triste. Elle ne savait comment réagir et se contenta de descendre des gradins pour rejoindre son mari sur le terrain. Blaise était tout taché, de la boue plein le visage. Ron passa devant Drago, Blaise et Théodore le sourire large.

- On a gagné, ça fait quoi de perdre?

- Rien du tout, que veux-tu que j'y fasse? La semaine dernière on a gagné.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui j'ai gagner. Donc tu me dois cinquante gallions.

- COMBIEN? cria Hermione, en réveillant son fils.

- Oui, cinquante. Pourquoi?

- Mais tu es inconscient Ron, tu as oser parier cinquante gallions? Pff tu es pathétique.. déclara Hermione.

- Maman.. murmura une voix d'enfant, j'ai froid, je veux dormir.

- Oui mon chéri, on rentre maintenant. Drago on peut y aller?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes?

- Parce que je suis mariée à toi je suppose non?

- Allez-y, je rentre plus tard j'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il en ignorant sa phrase.

- Tu vas faire quoi?

- Rien qui ne puisse t'intéresser. Dit Drago agacé.

Elle arqua un sourcil et attendait Ginny qui embrassait Harry. Les deux femmes transplanèrent chez Hermione, cette dernière déposa son fils dans son lit et rejoigna Ginny qui faisait dormir également Albus Sevrus. Hermione se rongea les ongles et elle finit par pleurer.

- Pourquoi il me fait ça? Pourquoi il m'ignore? Pourquoi il ne me dit jamais au revoir alors qu'il le dit à Scorpius? Pouquoi il ne me touches plus? Quand il m'adresse la parole c'est juste pour le café, à quel heure il rentre, ce qu'i dîner. Tu crois il ne m'aime plus?

- Hermione, que racontes-tu? Il t'aime! Tu le sais! Il s'est marié avec toi, il t'a donné un enfant et il en veut d'autres en plus! Tu attends quoi de plus?

- Tu crois qu'il me trompe? demanda Hermione les yeux embués de larmes.

- Je... je ne sais pas Mione, je ne sais pas.

Plus d'une demi-heure que Ginny était partit, avec James et Albus. Elle regardait l'horloge.. Vingt-deux heures. Elle soupira et après que son ventre ai crié famine, elle partit dans la cuisine et débuta une nouvelle recette. Elle tournait les pages du livres tout en coupant les légumes. Elle n'avait pas remarquer Drago qui était entrain de l'observer. Il mémorisa son visage, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux bouclés qui retombaient sur ses épaules.. son visage.. elle. Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle en piquant une frite.

- Ah tu es là, je ne t'ai pas vue. Dit-elle en sortant la viande du four.

- Oui je suis là, il y a quoi à manger.

- Tu as des yeux, donc tu peux en déduire tout seul non?

- Mia...

- .. non pas Mia! Justement! s'exclama Hermione, ça va faire UN MOIS que tu m'ignore! Tu trouve toujours un pretexte pour que je ne t'embrasse pas. J'ai l'impression que je te dégoûte. Elle fait une pause, regardant sa réaction. Elle souffla et reprit en murmurant. Si c'est comme ça Drago autant qu'on divorce. Je ne peux supporter une relation sans une alchimie entre nous.

- Divorcer? Serait-ce une blague? Hermione la personne fautive dans notre couple c'est toi!

- Arrête. De. Crier. Scorpius dort je n'ai pas envie qu'il se reveille encore et qu'il se rendort à l'aube comme la dernière fois.

- Excuse moi, mais Hermione je le répête c'est de ta faute!

- En quoi c'est ma faute Drago?

- Tu es entrain de me mentir depuis un mois maintenant, voir deux je n'en sais rien.

- Quoi? Jamais je n'oserais te mentir!

- Hermione, arrête ça, je le sais ton petit secret.

- Lequel? Oh non tu as deviné ton cadeau de noël?

- Hein? Mais non.. enfin j'en sais rien tout dépend.

- Dépend de quoi? Mais tu es bizarre, Merlin qu'à tu pris? Tu as bu? interrogea Hermione en posant sa main sur sa joue.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es enceinte.

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle toucha son ventre et une nausée apparaît. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et vomit tout son saoul. Après s'être essuyé la bouche, elle se tourna vers Drago qui l'a regardait, effrayé.

- JE SUIS QUOI?

- Chuuuut! Tu vas reveiller le petit. Donc tu n'était pas au courant?

- Eh bien, j'ai eu des doutes, et j'ai pris rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Sauf que je n'avais pas le temps j'avais un rendez-vous ensuite donc j'ai demander à ce que la réponse soit par téléphone. Mon gynécologue à dit oui et pourtant je n'ai pas eu d'appel..

- Justement, tu étais à la maternelle chercher Scorpius et j'étais à la maison. J'ai répondu au téléphone à ta place. Félicitations, tu es enceinte de trois mois chérie.

- Je n'arrive pas a y croire.. je... et tu m'a ignoré parce que je ne te l'ai pas dis?

- Oui, fit Drago en s'approchant d'Hermione. Mais j'aurais du te parler. Pour savoir.

- Oui, Drago Malfoy, vous êtes un homme vraiment bête.. mais je vous aime.

- Je vous aime aussi, Hermione Malfoy, ainsi que Scorpius, et le petit qui est dans ton ventre. Je suis sur c'est un garçon.

- Dray! On ne va pas recommencer!

- Je rigole! S'esclaffa Drago, tant qu'il est en bonne santé..

- .. c'est tout ce qui compte completa Hermione en l'embrassant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comment-allez vous? Moi je vais très bien, j'ai écris un one-shot hier soir, trop fière de moi. Je m'excuse pour les fautes... j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible! Merci pour vos review je suis contente!  
Le thème choisit dans ce OS est : la mort.**

Réponses aux reviews :

DreamInGold : oh c'est gentil d'avoir laisser une review! Merci beaucoup, à bientôt (:  
**  
Tinamour :** Oui, honte à moi pour cette faute, ça m'a vraiment échappée.. Merci de m'avoir corrigée! :)****

Nyxie Estrella : Eh oui! Je n'aime pas trop les histoires qui se finissent mal!

* * *

OS 2 : Maman, c'est quoi la mort?

Drago Malfoy, se rendait au cimetière. Cet endroit sinistre, lugubre... Sombre la plupart du temps. Il tenait la main de son fils et de sa fille.

- Papa, c'est encore loin? demanda Scorpius, en soupirant.

- Non, on y est presque.

- Maman elle est où? interrogea Léna, en regardant autour d'elle.

- Chez ta marraine, elle va nous rejoindre plus tard.

- Et pourquoi on est là?

- Pour se recueillir, dit une voix derrière eux.

Scorpius se retourna et couru dans les bras de sa mère, qui portait des fleurs. Elle s'approcha de son mari et elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Maman, ça veut dire quoi se recueillir?

- Voyons voir, c'est pour méditer, réfléchir.

- Et toi tu réfléchis souvent maman? demanda Léna curieuse.

- Oui, souvent. Sourit Hermione tristement, Dray c'est ici.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande pierre tombale, Hermione posa son fils sur le sol et joignait ses mains pour se réchauffer. Elle déposa ses doigts glacés sur la pierre et laissa des larmes coulées. Le petit Scorpius tenait les fleurs dans ses petits bras et fit un signe de tête à son père, lui demandant du regard s'il peut déposer les fleurs dessus. Il acquiesça et il regarda son fils, poser les fleurs devant la pierre tombale. Hermione souriait, elle remerciait Merlin de lui avoir donné une famille comme celle-là. Elle murmura enfin, des mots qui touchaient le cœur.

- Pa... papa... bafouilla Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu laissée? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonnée comme ça? Tu as laissé maman, elle a dû fermer le cabinet dentaire, elle pleure tous les soirs... Tout comme moi. Je pleure papa, je pleure ta perte... Mais tu m'as appris tellement de choses papa, tellement de choses... Tu m'as donné la vie, grâce à toi, j'ai pu rencontrer Drago... Grâce à toi j'ai pu me marier avec lui, tu as su me rendre heureuse. Si tu savais. Drago me rends heureuse papa, il me rend heureuse... Je suis désolée... tu n'as pas pu rencontrer Scorpius... Mais je lui parle de toi, je lui dis combien tu es un homme fort, un homme de taille, qui as toujours su garder la tête haute. Papa je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement.

- Maman elle parle de moi? demanda Scorpius, à Léna.

- Oui, parce qu'elle t'aime, répliqua Drago en portant son fils.

- J'ai... j'ai fini, on peut partir. Sanglota Hermione, en tenant la main de Léna.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, toute façon j'ai déjà tout dis. Qui veut un bon chocolat chaud?

- Moi! Moi ! crièrent les enfants à l'attention de leur mère.

- Bien, c'est partit, rentrons à la maison.

- Maman! Appelèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

- Oui mes chéris?

- C'est quoi la mort?

Hermione se tut, elle regrette d'avoir des enfants trop curieux. Elle réfléchissait, comment leurs expliquer? Drago sentant son mal à l'aise répondit à sa place.

- C'est quand tu as été très heureux durant ta vie, et qu'il y a un moment où tu dois partir, laisser les autres faire le bien à ta place.

- Et comment on fait le bien à leurs places?

- En ramenant des bonnes notes, en rigolant tous les jours, ne pas se bagarrer avec ta sœur par exemple.

- Est-ce-que quand on dit je t'aime c'est faire le bien? interrogea Scorpius toujours aussi curieux.

- Bien sûr!

- Alors moi je vous aime très fort grand comme ça! s'exclama Scorpius en écartant ses petits bras jusqu'au plus loin possible d'après lui.

- Eh! Moi aussi je vous aime! grogna Léna.

Hermione émue, se baissa devant ses enfants et les prit dans ses bras. Ne voulant pas les lâcher. Elle laissa échapper des larmes et se releva enfin vers son mari.

- Moi aussi je t'aime grand comme ça, sourit Drago en écartant les bras.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et elle enfouissait son visage dans le cou de son mari, l'enlaçant autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle releva ensuite la tête et Drago déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après s'être détaché de sa femme, il porta Scorpius et Hermione tenait la main de Léna pour rentrer chez eux. Heureux comme jamais.

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Laisser moi votre avis en review !**  
**Le prochain OS arrive bientôt, à la prochaine!**


End file.
